Wizard101 Malistaire's Vengeance
by MiyukiAsano123
Summary: Cheryl Lightflame lost her only parent her father, rescued by three mysterious people and she needs to team up from the Cheerful Marissa Thunderblade to the Emotionless Liam Dragonsword in order to save the worlds from Malistaire Drake... can they save the worlds from his havoc of chaos? P.S: I worked hard on this, so please try to respect the effort. Third genre: Romance
1. Chapter 1:Rescued

Wizard 101 Rescued by MiyukiAsano123

Liam's POV

I was assigned a mission to the Human World along with Marissa and my bastard rival Angel. I have spiky black hair and red eyes and I wore a red long sleeve leather uniform and red cape with the fire school logo on it, black jeans, and boots that represent my heritage that I'm half dragon. I was waiting for my cousins in front of Headmaster Ambrose's Office, since they took so long and moments later, fangirls begin to chase me again… "I-it's Liam Dragonsword!" "He's so cute!" "Let's get him!" Since they are chasing me, I teleported away from them and managed to be in the Headmaster's Office.

"Sheesh, you're an idiot for being chased by fangirls you Dragon bastard." Said Angel in a tormenting voice. "Shut the fuck up!" I scowled at him. "At least I'm not an idiot in puzzles!" "Why you-" "Knock it off you guys! Show sympathy on yourselves!" said an angered Marissa while knocking me and Angel out with a single punch.

Narrator's POV

Liam is described handsome and cute to the fangirls but he's actually an emotionless and hot-tempered person most of the time. Marissa is an upbeat and cheerful girl that always help everyone to get along, she has long straight purple hair and golden eyes, she wore a lavender short sleeve kimono and dark purple cape with the storm school logo on it and boots represent that she is half Storm lady (another term for lord since she is a female.) Angel on another hand is competitive and short tempered but compassionate at times. He has long white hair and light blue eyes, he wore clothing similar to Liam except his is white and blue and boots represents he is half frost giant. Liam's group always carried wands similar to blades however. Soon afterwards Headmaster Ambrose appeared in front of them and Liam and Angel are no longer in unconscious.

Merle's POV

"The mission is to look out for Malistaire, he is going to wreak havoc in the human world in order to retrieve the gem of hope, a relic that has the power to revive the undead you must stop him before he retrieve the relic." "We will not let you down, Headmaster Ambrose!" Repiled the three as they left into the gate to the human world.

Narrator's POV

At the Human world, Peidmont, California the gem of hope is actually hidden within a girl named Cheryl she is little, she's been interested of stories of Wizard City and she still believed in wizards today… But one thing is unknown to her is that the gem of hope is inside of her.

Cheryl POV

"I wonder why the sky is turning red?" I asked myself. But I notice a strange man with his scaly-like monsters are responsible for turning the sky red. "Cheryl, run get out of here!" My dad warned me before he got killed by the strange man. I was scared and upset that I lost my parents, I ran as fast as I can, why everything in life seem unfair… I lost my family… and everything… but I ran into three strange people, I was scared that they are working for the strange man at first but I was shocked that they summon their blade-like weapons and cards and easily defeat the scaly- monsters with just storm shark, sunbird, and evil snowman… I was knocked out unconscious by the boy with spiky black hair with just a card with stars in it and I realized he stunned me because he and his friends are saving me from Malistaire and they don't want to tell me what's going on in my world… The next day, I'm no longer at Peidmont… I'm in a strange yet, magical place.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

So what do you think this is a redo of my mistakes I have in the past, Thank you XxXShannonxMarleneXxX and BuBuWinter for the advice for me to try to make my stories more interesting and fun at the same time Thank you so much. –MiyukiAsano123-


	2. Chapter 2: Liam and Marissa

Wizard 101 Wizard City- Meeting Liam Dragonsword and Marissa Thunderblade by MiyukiAsano123

Liam's POV

Right now I'm watching the girl with the gem of hope who is in my house, she look like the same age as me, 14 years old just like me. She is going to be extremely shocked that she's not going to be in her own world. All I know that she is going to be my rival later on after we train her with the basics.

Narrator's POV

Cheryl appearance is average height of a girl in her early teens, she has short straight light brown hair and jade green eyes, she wore peach-colored t-shirt that has the life school logo, her arms and legs are bandaged due to her injuries on the invasion of her world, and simple light green boots with white stripes.

While Cheryl asleep,

"Where am I?" "I feel darkness around me." She began to hear her worst thoughts that occurred to her before the invasion. Her dark thoughts said, "She's so old-fashioned." "What a typical geek." "I want to get rid of her." "I don't want to hear this, even after I was bullied in middle school." Cheryl cried. Her dark thoughts continued to say the worst things that she already heard," What a old- fashioned bitch" "Let's use her for the big project we have." "Nice idea!" "No! No! NOOOO!" Cheryl screamed. Cheryl woke up after her continued nightmare ended.

"Finally your awake forest demon." Liam glared at her . Cheryl clenched her fist. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING, FOREST DEMON!" screamed Cheryl. She tries to punch Liam but he dodge her attack as if it nothing happen. "Too slow." Liam said coldly with his emotionless attitude. Without a second thought, he realized that she is his childhood friend with a slightly shocked expression on his face. "Cheryl!" Liam said with his slightly shocked expression on his face. "Huh? You know my name?" asked Cheryl. "Well, nevermind if you want to know my name its Liam Dragonsword, got that?"repiled Liam. "Oh I see…" Cheryl sweatdropped. Later she got called by Headmaster Ambrose and she immediately went to his office.

Later at Headmaster Ambrose's Office,

Good to see you awake Cheryl!" repiled Ambrose. "You will start your training as a life wizard tomorrow." "Wait, how do you know that I have life magic abilites?" asked Cheryl. " I been known that you have magic abilites, the moment you were rescued not only that you have the gem of hope inside of you." answered Ambrose. "The gem of hope?" "It is a relic that has the ability to revive the dead and awaken the ancient ones, we care about your safety and if its removed by force the person who beared the gem of hope will fade away. This is why I wanted to start your training as soon as you can." "I understand that strange man took almost everything away from me…" Cheryl said it weakly. "Don't worry Cheryl! Not only you started training, you will traveling with us!" Marissa smiled as she teleported to Cheryl.

"I'm Marissa Thunderblade, what's your name newcomer?" asked Marissa.

"Cheryl Lightflame." The jade eyed girl answered.

"Oh, I almost forgot Marissa please take Cheryl to her dorm while I'll plan for her orientation tomorrow."

"Of course! Cheryl let's go to the girls dormintory!" Announced Marissa.

"Okay."

The girls got into their dormintory and Marissa showed her dorm room.

It look like a normal room similar to her house back in the Human world. Except the walls are painted a very light blue color.

"If you need anything, asked me." Said Marissa as she left the room.

Cheryl's POV

Marissa is very kind, unlike that guy Liam Dragonsword… I wonder what I should I do?

At Night Liam's House 9:00 pm,

Starting tomorrow, Cheryl is going to be my rival and I know she's different from other girls here but why you have amnesia Cheryl.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3: An Enemy Arrived (Part 1)

Wizard 101 Wizard City- An enemy arrived part 1 by MiyukiAsano123

Well, This MiyukiAsano123 I'm going to try a disclaimer, since some stories inspired me to do it well here it goes! With some OCC, lol.

Cheryl, Liam disclaimer please!

Cheryl: … (WHY?!)

Liam: Hell no! I rather die than talking along with that Forest Demon!

Cheryl: EXCUSE ME?!

Oh brother… you guys need to make this quick before I knocked you guys out with a single punch!

Cheryl and Liam: Fine! MiyukiAsano123 does not own wizard101!

Sigh… When are they going to learn…

Wizard City, at the morning 7:30 A.M,

Cheryl's POV

I woke up at my room, right now looking at the clock… Crap! I'm late! I rushed and do my morning errands in my fast pace and I removed my bandages and I wore a light colored short sleeve sailor fuku  
along with a light green blazer and matching skirt, and wearing simple boots with the life school logo. I even have to wear an amulet with the same logo on it because it contains my mana, without it I can't cast magic.

I rushed out of the girl's dormitory, and kept running until I reach to Golem Court. That's where my new friends Marissa and Angel are there right now. I finally arrived at Golem Court, I feel like I'm forgeting someone…

Suddenly, Liam appeared right behind which she is unaware of and planned to scare her, unfortunately for Cheryl, he is the fastest teleporter of all of Wizard City. So he snuck up behind on her and said "Forest Demon, you're here on time". Cheryl immediately jumped that Liam scared her so Cheryl turned around and having a sweatdrop that Liam is here and panicked that she and Liam are the only ones in Golem Court.

"Umm, w-w-well w-w-where's M-M-Marissa a-and A-A-Angel?" Cheryl stuttered. "They're not here, right now." Liam Answered.

Liam's POV

(I'm with my soon-to-be rival right now, I don't want to tell her that I'm her friend from four years ago. Ever since that day, I will track down Malistaire and get her memories back someday.

Now I have another problem in my hands, the day I arrived here, fangirls surrounded me and I have to deal with it. Even though I'm a half-dragon, the only emotions I could feel is anger, sadness, and coldness within me. Those girls only cared about my looks and my abilities. I think Forest Demon is somewhat different, but I can't tell her that I'm half titan along with Marissa and Angel, if she found out I will have anger and agony on myself.) "Damn it!" said an angry Liam while he punch the ground and made a small hole.

Cheryl sweatdropped and looked shocked at his strength that he can break the stones easily and made a small hole. (What was that?! I never saw someone that can break some stones with just a single time! What is this guy?!) Cheryl thought dreadfully.

"Just ignore that for now."

"I should…"

After that, Cheryl and Liam felt an earthquake and lightning struck from the tower and they saw a figure of a strange man. Liam's eyes glowed in anger for knowing who he is and begin to summon his blade-like wand to go after the mysterious person.

"Come on, Forest Demon we have to go to the tower!"

"Alright then, and don't call me Forest Demon!"

They ran up to Golem Tower and turn out the mysterious person is Malistaire Drake.

"MALISTAIRE!" Liam yelled angerily.

Will they team up and take down Mailstaire? Or will he escaped? Find out soon!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

So what do you think? I have to split this into two parts because I wanted to finish this off and I'm making another part right now! Well see ya!


	4. Chapter 4: An Enemy Arrived (Part 2)

Wizard 101 Wizard City- An enemy arrived part 2 by MiyukiAsano123

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN WIZARD101

Liam's POV

"Malistaire you damn bastard!"I yelled angerily.

"Liam Dragonsword, the fire wizard it is been a long time… minions! Deal with him!"Malistaire commanded.

"Yes, master."The minions repiled.

"Cheryl back me up! I'll guide you!"

"Right!"

"Try summoning with the cards you have, follow my lead!"

I hold up the card called Choke and stun Malistaire's minions, while I wait for Cheryl to summon a monster.

Cheryl hold up a card called Nature's Wrath and damaged one of Malistaire's minions, while I summon sunbird to attack another one.

I look at Cheryl, giving her a signal to use a wand attack and she both charge up our wands for the attack and release a pulse of fire and life magic to the monsters and killed them.

"Foolish creatures, although I have the item that I need until we meet again wizards,farewell."

Malistaire disappeared from the tower, while I clenched my fist in anger that he escaped. I was so angry that in fact I didn't realize that I transformed into my half-dragon self.

Cheryl's POV

Huh? What happen to Liam, he look like those minions, but…

"MALISTAIRE, I WILL KILL YOU SOMEDAY!"Liam roared.

Liam looked at me and stared at me if I look scared but I'm not, I understand how he felt so I smiled.

"I will help you on your goal, so please calm down." I persuaded.

Liam transformed back into his normal self and he is glaring at me, I think it is because I looked at him at his other form, what is he going to do to me?! I sweatdropped.

"Cheryl, that was my other self and thanks for not being scared at me."

"Your welcome."

Liam's POV

"Though you are helping later on…"

"Huh?"

I slightly hit Cheryl on the head, to make her remember about our rivalry.

"I'm still considering you as a rival!"

"Fine! Okay, who ever get to Headmaster Ambrose's Office wins!

"Your on, Forest Demon."

"Don't call me that!"

Cheryl and I teleported fast to Headmaster Ambrose's Office and I won of course, she has long ways to go to be my ultimate rival. Luckily, there's no fangirls outside of the door, Thank god.

"I won, Forest Demon."

"Shut up!"

While me and Cheryl are arguing about who teleported faster, Marissa and my bastard cousin Angel walk in while we fight.

"Knock it off you guys, the headmaster is coming shortly."Repiled Marissa

The headmaster appeared in front of the four of us and assigned Marissa,me, and Angel to patrol Olde Town since it has most of the undead there, while Cheryl is assigned to Unicorn Way to patrol and I'm counting on her to find out who is causing the undead to awaken.

Cheryl, Angel, and Marissa left except I need to talk to Headmaster Ambrose about the incident that was supposed to train Cheryl.

"I see… so Malistaire is back, and I know it is you and your cousins destiny to keep your secret away from Cheryl, but I know that Cheryl is different and gladly accept you as who you really are."

"I know that will happen someday and I will prevent that so Cheryl will be safe. I need to go thank you Headmaster Ambrose."

I closed the door and I was thinking to myself, is Cheryl going to be alright? I think so because she haven't changed a bit since childhood, and someday she will remember that I'm her friend.

"Liam! Hurry up!"Marissa called.

"Alright, I'm coming!"

Cheryl you better be alright…

At Unicorn Way,

Cheryl's POV

Wow there's a lot of undead at the streets and I better talk to the guards here so I can solve this.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

So what do you guys think? Please leave a review!


End file.
